


Appreciation day! (saiouma week 2020 day 6)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F, F/M, Funny, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Literally just headcanons, M/M, Multi, Music, Shows, Singing, appreciation, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Day 6: apprecation day!!This is just gonna be headcanons and some songs I relate to them! ! ! Cuz idk what else to do. Anyway this is dedicated to my s/o who is the kokichi to my shuichi <3 it's our one month today so so yeah dedicating to them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 12
Collections: Saiouma week 2020





	Appreciation day! (saiouma week 2020 day 6)

kokichi rlly likes to go on walks and drags shuichi with him sometimes. Usually it's him and miu that go on walks, (they r best friends) and they talk about kaede and shuichi aka their s/o's. They also insult each other the whole time but ignore that. 

Anyway, when he does drag shuichi along they hold hands while they walk and talk abt things,, , shuichi si usually super quiet on these and just listens to his boyfriend talk. 

Sometimes, shuichi will just info dump about his favorite things to kokichi when they are hanging out and the smaller is always willing to listen. Even if he does tease him about it throughout him talking, it's all jokes and with good intentions. 

They both really like horror movies actually! They watch them a lot. Also like crime shows is there ffavorite things to watch. Shuichi tries to solve the case before they do, and kokichi complains about how reckless the culprit was, saying how they could've done it better. Shuichi usually agrees. 

Karaoke is a regular occurrence,, , they go with everyone else like every Friday to do karaoke and eat food. Kokichi is actually a really good singer but he always chooses like super fucking aggressive songs to do for it. Shuichi isn't half bad at singing either, he just gets pretty nervous. Him and kaede have done duets a few times and he feels a lot more confident singing with her. He would do a duet with kokichi but they have VERY different music tastes. Miu and kokichi do duets a lot bc their music taste is decently simallar. 

Kokichi braids shuichi's hair sometimes bc it's pretty long. (I hc him with longish hair that he puts in a ponytail) even though he's pretty bad at doing hair he's getting there, cause when he hangs out with rantaro he teaches him stuff abt fashion and shit. 

Every and I mean, EVERY single time the circus comes to town they go. Kokichi loves the circus so much and he's honestly always wanted to be a clown, but like the creepy ones that scare kids bc that's just his personality. Shuichi really likes the ring leader at circuss and shit. He thinks the whole thing is cool and definitely enjoys the fact it makes kokichi happy. 

They have a dog named dice and he wears a scarf just like kokichis. Its very cute. 

Some songs I relate to them and why! 

Ruler of Everything by Tally Hall! : this relates mostly to kokichi but that one part in the song rlly reminds me of the both of them. This part: "I'm the ruler of everything in the end

Do you like how I dance? I got zirconium pants

Consequential enough to slip you into a trance

Do you like how I walk? Do you like how I talk?

Do you like how my face disintegrates into chalk?

I have a wonderful wife, I have a powerful job

She criticizes me for being egocentric

You practice your mannerisms into a wall

If this mirror were clearer, I'd be standing so tall

I saw you slobber over clovers on the side of the hill

I was observing the birds

Circle in for the kill

I've been you, I know you

Your facade is a scam

You know you're making me cry

This is the way that I am

I've been living a lie

A metamorphical scheme

Detective undercover brotherhood

Objective: obscene" 

Its just the vibes. Big saiouma vibes. 

Saccharine by Jazmin Bean! : I feel like this would be something from kokichis perspective. Him afraid about the fact that he actually cares about someone and is getting feelings for shuichi. Its really just like a song that represents the kind of love/hate relationship they have in game. These lyrics specifically: 

"I can hear your words breaking down my core

I think about you everyday at least a hundred times or more

My dentist looked fucking disgusted

Fainted black out on the floor

Solicited of my cavities you caused

'Cause I adore you

You make me afraid

Come closer, wait no, go away

Disgusted at the fact I care

Cut you the fuck off like dead hair

Saccharine

What I do to have you sitting here next to me

Looking at you, makes me wanna

Gouge out my eyes

Bloody surprise" 

This is Love by Air Traffic Controller! : just. Just look at these lyrics and tell me it isn't them from kokichis pov: 

"Yeah, I know wrong, I know right

But I just love to pick a fight

I can sleep with one eye open

If there's any sleep at night

I got my knife, got my gun

Let's see how fast you can run

You might think that you can hurt me

But the damage has been done

It's pathetic, I know

A jealous fool who won't let go

If I was sorry for my actions

Would I ever stoop so low

Got no reason to live,

and I've got nothing left to give you,

But my love, love, fuck it, this is love

(Forget everything you used to know,

I think you better tell your friends to go,

Stick around cause I'm about to show you

The beginning is the end)

Oh I was hit as a kid

I was good but then I quit

Everyone that tried to fix me

Knows that I can't change a bit

I've got no shame, got no pride

Only skeletons to hide

And if you try to talk to someone

Well then someone has to die

Once you chase me down the hole

Yeah once you think you're in control

You'll believe that we are partners

And you'll feel uncomfortable

Oh then the darkness rolls in

And you'll forget who I have been

But you'll love, love, love it, this is love"

Kokichi: hey miu 

Miu: what is it gayass? 

Kokichi: do you think I could get shuichi with a deez nuts joke

Miu: yeah probably that bitch is guliable sometimes 

Kokichi: awesome 

Kokichi: heyyyy shumai 

Shuichi: hi kichi 

Kokichi: do you know who Howard is 

Shuichi: I don't.. . Think so? 

Kokichi: *trying not to laugh* 

Shuichi: what's so funny.. ? 

Kokichi: HOWARD DEEZ NUTS LMFAOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> Tommrow is shuichis birthday and the last day of saiouma week you better be ready for some cute shit


End file.
